villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rick Murray
Richard "Rick" Murray is a recurring antagonist/anti-hero of Degrassi in seasons 3 and 4. He was a student at Degrassi Community School. While he seems like a nice guy, he has a really bad temper. He is also the main antagonist of the second halloween special, The Curse of Degrassi. History Season 3 In the episode, "Whisper to a Scream'"', he secretly leaves roses on Terri MacGregor's locker and is later caught by Terri. He then makes his confession that it was him leaving her roses as a gift. The two get into a relationship. At first it was starting out Ok, but as off "Never Gonna Give You Up", their relationship turns abusive. Over the next several days, Terri tries to convince everybody that Rick's changed, until the episode "Don't Dream It's Over" during a trip to the park, Paige Michalchuk and Rick get into a fight, Paige calls him a psycho and he frustratingly runs into the forest. Terri runs after him and tells him that Paige was just being a typical mean girl and wants him to go back to the park. Rick gets mad since he thinks that his feelings mean nothing to Terri and pushes her to the ground where she hits her head on a cinder block, putting her into a coma. Afterwards, Rick was expelled from Degrassi, and Terri transferred to a private school. Season 4 Rick returns to Degrassi because he wanted to show everybody that he has changed. All of the students hated him for hurting Terri and wanted him out of the school, but Principal Raditch disagrees. Rick becomes a victim of bullying by students like Spinner Mason and Jay Hogart. On the episode, "Time Stand Still, Pt. 1" Jimmy was forced to become a contestant of the Whack-Your-Brain competition alongside with Rick, much to his dismay. During the finals, Rick is chosen to break the tie and he wins for Degrassi. Rick then gets yellow paint and feathers poured all over him as a prank set up by Jay and Spinner. He goes home, only to return with his father's handgun hidden in his backpack. Originally going to shoot Paige, but after she expresses her sympathies to Rick he changes his mind. Rick goes to the bathroom to clean himself off, he regretfully thinks about bringing a gun to school, until Jay and Spinner walk into the bathroom. Rick hides in the stall as Spinner tells Jay he's convinced Principal Raditch knows about the prank. They notice the yellow paint and feathers in the sink and see Rick's feet in the stall. Jay then starts talking about how well Jimmy set up the prank and Spinner played along. Overhearing this, Rick takes his backpack, walks up to Jimmy and shoots him in the back as he tried to run away, paralyzing him from the waist down. Rick then goes after Emma Nelson (who rejected him after he kissed her) along with Sean Cameron and Toby Issacs. They tried to get away, but Rick shouts out "Don't turn away from me!" Sean tried to convince Rick to put his gun down, but Rick says that it is too late as he already shot someone. Rick points his gun at Emma, but Sean grabs the gun in an attempt to stop him. The gun accidentally went off and they both fell to the ground. It is revealed later that Rick has died from the gunshot wound. Category:Teenagers Category:Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:On & Off Category:Misogynists Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Remorseful Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Outcast Category:Betrayed Category:Posthumous